


Being At Game Night Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game Night, Telling your friends your dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: How do you tell your friends that you're dating when they're trying to play matchmaker?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another update to the "Lonely Hearts" series, enjoy!

******

“Do we really want to do this?” Winn asked

“Winn,” Lucy sighed “its fine, its just game night, and if anybody asks, we say ‘yes, we’re dating’ and leave it at that,” she smirked and lightly tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, smoothing it out “why are you so nervous? You practically bragged about dating Lyra” he smirked

“I just, I don’t know, I…kinda like having you all to myself,” he cringed “sorry, that sounded kinda creepy and stalker-y didn’t it?”

“Yes,” she nodded, she leaned up and gave him a peak on the cheek “but it’s the thought that counts”

******

They were fashionably late, by the time they got to Kara’s apartment Alex and Astra were already beating each other at cards and Kara was mowing her way through the snacks, grinning as she opened the door to let them in, a pretzel stick sticking halfway out of her mouth

“Hey guys, come on in!” she grinned “uh, as you can see, Alex and Astra have started without you” she nodded to where Alex and Astra had moved on from cards to Pictionary, with Alex eagerly guessing before Astra had even finished the drawing

“Hey,” James waved from where he was in the kitchen, unpacking another batch of takeout “just make yourselves at home” he called out as he carried several plates of food over to the coffee table, swatting Kara’s hands away when she reached for them

“Hey,” they both chorused as they sat down opposite Alex and Astra

“Who’s winning?” Lucy wondered

“Alex would be if she _stopped guessing before I even started,_ ” Astra replied, glowering at Alex, who stuck her tongue out at her, Astra just smirked “don’t do that, you don’t know what might happen” she warned

“Oh really? Show me” Alex dared

“So, hey, Winn,” Kara quickly began around a mouthful of pizza—did no one ever teach her to chew?—before she’d have to enduring seeing her aunt and her sister kiss “I was wondering how you’re doing?”

“How I’m doing?” he echoed, he glanced at Lucy “how am I doing?” he asked, confused, she chuckled

“I think she means since the whole thing with Lyra”

“Oh!” Winn blushed “right, well, uh, we’re not together anymore, obviously, and that’s it” he shrugged

“See?” Kara said, nudging James “I told you”

“Kara…” James sighed

“What’s she planning?” Winn asked worriedly, suddenly not liking the gleam in Kara's eyes “I know that look," he said "that’s her ‘I-got-a-great-plan-that’ll-never-work-but-it-still-sounds-cool’ look”

“You need a girlfriend,” Kara proclaimed “and I’m going to help you”

“Kara…” Alex tried

“No, no, don’t try to stop me, Alex, I know what I’m doing”

“Do you?” Astra drawled “do you really?”

“Yes, of course,” Kara turned to Winn, beaming “OK, so, look, there’s this new girl at CatCo, at least I think she’s new, I’m not sure, but anyway, she’s pretty, she’s smart, like you, _and_ she likes _Star Wars_ , again, like you”

“Kara,” Astra sighed “by that description your prospective match is me or Alex”

“Or any female nerd,” Alex pointed out “besides, what about Lucy here? Doesn’t she need a date?”

“No, no, Lucy’s fine,” Kara dismissed “so?” she asked, her eyes bright and wide and kind of crazy looking right about now

“Uh…,” Winn scooted back a bit from the crazy-eyed look Kara was giving him right now, it was probably because she was so happy with James that she wanted to spread that happiness, but still, it was kinda creepy and scary “actually, I’m kind of seeing someone right now” he explained

“Oh,” Kara blinked, looking slightly less crazy “so, who is she? Can we meet her?”

“I think we already have,” Alex muttered, at Kara’s confused look she nodded towards Lucy “they came at the same time and they’ve been spending an awful lot of time together”

“Lucy?” Kara asked, her eyes ping-ponging between her and Winn “what? No, no, no, I would’ve known if she and Winn were dating”

“Obviously not,” Alex muttered “because they are, and you didn’t,” she looked over at James “I’ll take my twenty bucks now” James sighed and dug out his wallet, pulling out a rather limp-looking twenty dollar bill

“And don’t forget mine” Astra added, James sighed again and pulled out a second twenty

“Wait, so you knew?” Kara asked

“No, we suspected,” Alex explained, taking the two bills from James and handing one to Astra as she pocketed the other “tonight just confirmed it”

“But,” Kara turned to Winn and Lucy, looking hurt “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because we didn’t want to spoil it,” Lucy explained “we didn’t mean to start dating, it just happened, so we didn’t want to announce we were a couple too soon, you know?” Kara nodded

“So, how long has this been going on?” she asked

“Close to six months” Lucy explained

“Hey,” Winn asked softly “Kara, you OK? I mean with me and Lucy dating?” she nodded, looking bright and sunny again

“Yeah,” she grinned “it’s a little surprising, but I’m good,” she glanced at James “are you OK with them dating?” she asked, he chuckled

“It’s fine,” he waved it off “although, hey Winn, does she still do that thing with her toes when she’s sleeping?”

“Oh, you mean where she---”

“STOP RIGHT THERE” Lucy hurled a pillow at Winn’s head, laughing “oh my god!!”

“OK” Alex called out “now that that’s out of the way, who wants to help me kick Astra’s butt at _Monopoly_?”

“Oh I’m in” Lucy grinned

“Me too” Winn nodded

“Us three!” Kara grinned

“OK” Alex grinned “you’re dead, Astra” she gloated

“Don’t gloat yet, darling,” Astra grinned “the night is just beginning”

“Yeah is it” Winn grinned, he grinned as Lucy pulled him into a quick kiss

“Yeah, it is” she grinned back

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
